1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic component package and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic component package technology is a package technology for electrically connecting an electronic component to a printed circuit board (PCB), such as a main board of an electronic device, or the like, and protecting the electronic component from external impacts, and is distinguished from technology for embedding an electronic component in a printed circuit board, such as an interposer board. Meanwhile, recently, one main trend of developing technology associated with electronic components is to decrease a component size. Therefore, in a package field, in accordance with a rapid increase in demand for a small-sized electronic component, or the like, a package having a number of pins while having a small size has been required.
One of package technologies suggested in order to satisfy the technical requirements as described above is a wafer level package (WLP) technology using redistribution of an electrode pad of an electronic component formed on a wafer. As a wafer level package (WLP), there are a fan-in wafer level package (fan-in WLP) and a fan-out wafer level package (fan-out WLP). In particular, the fan-out WLP may be useful for implementing a number of pins while having a small size, and thus, recently, the fan-out WLP has been actively developed.